goldensheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Sheep
The Golden Sheep is the main mob and feature of the plugin, as it is titled the Golden Sheep. Golden Sheep Background 5 Golden Sheep will randomly spawn throughout the server. They are nearly immortal because they start off with a base of 10,000 hearts. Any damage that is inflicted upon the sheep will add hearts, so a sheep that is constantly attacked can gain up to 25,000 hearts. If a sheep is hit up to 30,000 hearts, it will override the system and explode, replacing every block in a 10,000 radius with gold block landmines (see Landmine page for more details). Furthermore, Golden Sheep are immune to lava, drowning, and suffocating (although they do not gain hearts from this). Therefore, they are classified as "Immortal Beings". Golden Sheeps are passive mobs, but if provoked up to 20,000 hearts they will become hostile mobs. They can melee attack which do up to half a heart of damage per hit. However, their most lethal attack is a potion effect that has the following effects: *Slowness 100 (0:30) *Weakness 100 (0:30) *Mining Fatigue 100 (0:30) *Hunger 100 (0:30) *Blindness 100 (0:30) *Nausea 100 (0:30) Although none of these do direct damage, the player is left binded to the spot, unable to move or see while their saturation drops in a matter of seconds. Altogether, this can result from 3 hearts of damage to immediate death. Because of this, it is extremely advised not to attack the golden sheep when encountered. One of the sheep's main ability is to follow the player despite where it goes, often teleporting with it like a wolf would. How to Slay the Golden Sheep Although the Golden Sheeps are deemed "Immortal Beings", they are highly sought out for because when they die, they drop "1/5 Golden Wool" which is written in Gold ink. If a player combines all 5 "1/5 Golden Wool's" (one piece from every sheep) it will craft into "Golden Wool" (see Wool page for more details). Do not attempt to shear the sheep, because it will just become yellow wool and the sheep will never grow it's wool back again. It is possible to kill the Golden Sheep, although it will take a team of 2 (at the very least) It is impossible to solo Option 1: Swords Duo (Time: 3-4 Days) You will need: *Full Diamond (enchanted) *God Sword *God Bow *At least 3 stacks of any meat (preferrably steak or porkchops) *Potions (Especially Splash Potion of Night Vision) *1 God Apple *Two People (at least) Continously attack the sheep with as many people until the sheep starts attacking back with it's potion/magic attacks. From there, keep a short distance and begin to attack it with range. The sheep may or may not send you books about friendship or Jeriah (see Talk page for more details). Ignore it and keep attacking. After a while, the sheep will begin to start dropping Gold landmines, which means it has approximately 25,000 hearts. Stop attacking and eat your god apple (make sure your partner stays far away). Then go next to the sheep and allow it to hit you with potion effects. (NOTE: Be very careful. The gold landmines do approximately 25 hearts of damage and have a blast radius of 4 TNT's. If not wearing enchanted diamond armor, it can be a 1 hit kill. Make sure not to move when doing this part) The sheep will begin to hit you with it's potion effects, but will also be effected if you are right next to it. As a result, it will begin to gain the weakness ability, hunger ability, etc. The player will be rooted to the spot (it's impossible to move with Slowness 100) and will be hit constantly. Make sure to keep eating, or else you will die of hunger. Eventually, the sheep will no longer be able to use potion effects, and it made itself weak enough to be killed (NOTE: This may takes hours, maybe even days so be warned). Let your partner drink a Strength II potion (make sure to have a couple handy) and begin to attack the sheep. Do not bother trying to attack because you will be too weak to do any significant damage (only your partner who wasn't effected by the potion effects will have a chance). Once near death, the sheep will begin to give books to the player. Most are about his friend Jeriah or friendship, but one will be titled "A Cry of Plea". The moment the player receives this book, use a Splash Potion of Night Vision (6:00) on the sheep and after the potion effects, it will have died. Option 2: Golden Wolf Method (Time: 1 Day) You will need: *Full Diamond (enchanted) *God Sword *God Bow *5 Wolves *Cake This method is deemed the hardest but fastest because doing this method once will allow you to repeat this method for all the other golden sheeps. Begin by attacking the Golden Sheep until it gives you books about friendship and Jeriah. If you receive a book that is about death, stop attacking the Golden Sheep because it will begin dropping it's landmines at you. Once you receive the book about Jeriah, begin searching for a mushroom biome. It has to be a newly generated mushroom biome, so don't go to one you've already discovered. After you've found the mushroom biome, you'll notice Jeriah with a herd of mooshrooms. Jeriah is also immortal like the Golden Sheeps and he can also communicate with the players. He won't communicate until you go back to the Golden Sheep, who will then give you a book about how Jeriah wants mushrooms. Go back to Jeriah and give him brown and red mushrooms by placing them right next to him, and he will give you a book about how he sells cakes. Now, get your wolves and go meet Jeriah. The wolves will start to attack Jeriah and Jeriah will tell you to stop. Since he is immortal, they won't really do much damage but they will annoy him. Kill the wolves and then talk to Jeriah again. He will give you a book about how there is only one wolf that can kill the "Immortal Beings", which is the Golden Wolf. Next, go back to the Golden Sheep. He will refuse to speak to you. Place 5 cakes next to him, then go back to Jeriah for the last time. Place cakes around Jeriah (in a circle) and then eat them all (this may take a while, so get as many players with low hunger as possible). A golden wolf will spawn. He will try and attack Jeriah, so quickly tame him and make him sit because you don't want Jeriah to die. The Golden Wolf is now adequate material to fight the Golden Sheep, but he won't be effective alone. You will need to help him as much as you can with swords, bows, potions, etc. After about 30 minutes to 2 hours of fighting, the Golden Wolf should come out as the winner. If it doesn't, you'll need to finish the job with any weapon or tool that is golden. Option 3: Dark Energy This is only effective with implented plugins on the server that allow items already in minecraft to be used in survival. Some examples would be locked chests, Herobrine material, etc. What you'll need: *1 or 2 Locked Chests *An axe that can be renamed with colored text (VERY IMPORTANT) *Potion Effects that can reach level 5 (For example: Poison 5 3:00) Rename an axe "Herobrine Axe" with red text. Make sure to also give it proper enchants (Sharpness 4, Knockback 2, Fire Aspect 2) through enchantment books. After that, go to the golden sheep and